Echo
by Cdabryhea
Summary: based on the song Echo by Trapt. Based on Rikku and Gippal's relationsip. Rikku and Gippal's feelings for each other make themselves know over a song. please read and review


ECHO

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, the only thing I can claim is the plot. Nor do I own the song Echo, by Trapt. Sigh I own nothing

A/N: hey everyone. This is just a little one shot I created based on the song Echo by Trapt. I wrote this while taking a short break writing my other story Trouble for the Al Bhed. I could just picture this so clearly in my mind and the idea for it would just not leave my mind, so simply had to write it. Hope you like. Here's Echo

Djose Temple was unusually quiet. Gippal had given everyone the day off. It was some kind of new Holiday of sorts celebrating the defeat of Sin and a day of remembrance for those that have die because of Sin. Although from somewhere in the deserted temple the sound of a guitar could be heard.

R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-G-R-

Rikku quietly opened the door. The sound of a guitar had been softly playing; echoing in the empty temple. Rikku traced the origin of the music to Gippal's room, much to Rikku's surprise. She had no idea he could play, in fact he sounded really good.

She leaned against the door frame, content to just watch him. He did not seem to notice her entrance. He was sitting in the middle of the room in a refurbished wooden chair facing his bed, his head slightly bent down, eye closed. The light that was streaming in from the window seemed to create an almost ethereal type glow, highlighting the side of his face; illuminating his perfect features. It was a little weird to seeing him this relaxed with no adornments, his usually armer gone. He looked softer somehow more at ease than Rikku's ever seen him.

He started singing, softly at first.

Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)

Rikku gasped slightly. His voice was not bad at all, but in actuality it was amazing. It had a raspy quality that only made it sexier.

I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind

As he started the chorus again Rikku decided it was time to make her presence known. The song stuck something inside her, some feeling that she had repressed, resurfaced, and the way he sang the some with such emotion was touching. Picking up on the chorus she sang:

Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why

Gippal looked up sharply and stopped all sounds, the steady streaming of notes ceasing. Not to be deterred Rikku slowly walked into his room, locking eyes with Gippal never looking away, and kept singing.

I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side

Gippal resumed playing and, keeping his eyes locked with Rikku's, started singing with her.

I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)

Rikku kept on singing, somehow she knew this song, knew the words almost by heart. She had heard this song somewhere, a long time ago sure, but she could not for the life of her remember where.

Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
some things you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find.

Rikku took a seat on the side of his bed staring intently into his face. Her voice perfectly complimenting his own. If anyone were to look into that room at that moment they would not see two people rather two Al Bheds in love, unaware of the other's feelings and in their own little world, concerned with nothing other than each other.

Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

Rikku stopped singing as Gippal sang the last round of the chorus. So many emotions were swirling inside her, emotions she thought she had left behind on Bikanel, the day the line "_We made quite the couple_", and the word _**made**_ came into effect, the day their relationship died, for one reason or another.

So I close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

Gippal strummed the last note letting it fade of into the distance, trying to prolong the growing silence trying to compose him self. He had written that song along time ago, for Rikku actually, though he had never meant for her to hear it. It was something he wrote when she had cried herself to sleep on the fifth anniversary of her mother's death. The night he realized he wanted to be with her but knew it could not be so. He was almost certain he would die in the Crimson Squad trying to defeat Sin so that she could at least live the rest of hr life in peace. But it had not been so, it had been her that made the world a safer place. By that time he thought she would have moved on, would have forgotten what they had and he tried his best to ignore his feelings when he saw her at Djose again, the first time in almost three years.

"Rikku . . . I . . . um. . . How long were you standing there? I thought the temple was empty." He stuttered.

"Not too long. I had come in to see why you weren't in Luca with everyone else enjoying the festival, when I heard the guitar and wondered where it was coming from. I had no idea you could play. You're very good.

"Thanks. Not many people know I can play. It's something I picked up in the Crimson Squad. It was one of the few things that kept me sane."

"I've heard that song somewhere before. What is it from?"

Gippal's eyes widened. She was awake? She was supposed to have been asleep when he sang that for her. "I . . . um . . . I wrote it. Remember, on the fifth anniversary of you mother's death you can come to me crying?"

Now it was Rikku's turn to blush. She hated crying and Gippal was one of the few that had actually seen her break down. "Yes?"

"Well when you had fallen asleep it was something I sang to you, something I had made up on the spot, but I thought you had fallen asleep. I never really meant for you to hear it," Came Gippal's sheepish reply.

"But why? Why did you never intend for me to hear it? It's beautiful."

Gippal stood up and started pacing. It was now or never. "Because it was written for you as the only way I knew how to express my feelings. That night when I sang it to you I realized something. I realized that I wanted to be with you Rikku, forever. But I never told you because I honestly thought I was going to die in the Crimson Squad."

"But . . . but if you thought you were going to die than why did you join?" Rikku said standing up. She felt as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Because I love you. Because I had to do something. I wanted to make the world a safe place for you and I was willing to die for that, and I felt that if I told you my resolve would fade if there was even the slightest chance you felt the same way. That's why I did not go to the festival to day. It was only a reminder of how I failed. I could not make the world safe for you. You did that for you self you did not need me, and then the whole getting shot thing did not help either." Gippal murmured, his back to her.

For a few moments Rikku stood there stunned, letting it all sink in. She had tuned out somewhat when he confessed he loved her. She had been waiting years to hear him say that. "Oh Gippal." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. "I never wanted you to leave me. When you joined the Crimson Squad I felt such despair. I thought I had lost the chance to tell you how I felt. How I still feel." She whispered.

He stiffened in her embrace. Did she love him? Was it possible? He turned around in her embrace. "And? How do you still feel Rikku?" He asked, his lone eye searching for the answer in her beautiful emerald eyes.

In a steady voice she answered. "I love you."

He smiled. "You have no idea how I longed to hear you saw that." He said Bringing his lip to her in a long overdue kiss.

A/N: well what did you all think? Was it good? Bad? Please let me know


End file.
